Tears of the Wolf
by wildkat
Summary: Li Syaoron's loyalty to his clan is being tested. Transformation, betrayles, and much much more ensues. AU. Sakura/Syaoron
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
Tears of the Wolf  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prologue  
  
A young man of sixteen years, one with messy brown hair and caramel eyes, stood in a room. Around him sat the twelve Elders of his clan. The boy was Li Xiao Lang, the leader of the Li clan, and he was on trial. He was in an apprehensive mood after he had been dragged to the Elders' room. His cousin, Li Meilin, was in there with him, but as to why, he did not know.  
  
'Dammit, why don't they speak!?' Li Syaoron thought as he stood there.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang you are hereby accused of the crime of treason! You fought against one your own clan!" An Elder suddenly boomed out, "How do you plead?!"  
  
"I am the Leader of the Li Clan! I do not plead!" Syaoron calmly replied, "I did fight a man of the clan, but that man is a disgrace to the clan-"  
  
"That still does not give you the right to attack him!" another Elder argued, interrupting Syaoron.  
  
"He attacked me!" Meilin yelled angrily, "Xiao Lang was protecting me!"  
  
The eldest of the Elders suddenly stood up.  
  
"We have come to an agreement. Li Xiao Lang, you are hereby banished from the Li Clan's lands and you are hereby stripped of your title as Leader. But if you choose to, you can have a chance to redeem yourself."  
  
"What is it?" Syaoron asked calmly, "I'll do it no matter what it is."  
  
"A test," the Elder replied calmly, "You will be cursed and placed into the Kinomoto Clan's land. You shall be turned into a Wolf, but you will return to your normal state with the rise of the sun and every night you will return to your cursed form.  
  
"You must stab yourself, with a dagger, in the chest. If the Kinomoto Clan finds you, takes pity on you, and heals you within a day, you will not die. Your task is to find the Card Mistress and within six months you must figure out the way to redeem yourself or you are forever banished from the Li Clan."  
  
"You can't do this to Xiao Lang!" Meilin shrieked.  
  
"Meilin!" Syaoron hissed and sliced his hand horizontally across his throat, signaling her to be quiet.  
  
"But Xiao Lang!"  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed.  
  
Meilin's mouth snapped shut and she took on a hurt look.  
  
"Xiao Lang, we will allow you to keep your sword; it shall be with you, when you transform, as your wolf's claws. You have one hour to find you mother and sisters and say goodbye before you will be transported to the Kinomoto Clan's lands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoron found his mother a little while later, his four sisters along with her. At the sight of her son, Li Yelan stood up; her daughters followed suit.  
  
"Did the Elders decide?" Yelan asked her only son.  
  
"Yes Mother," he replied softly.  
  
Syaoron's next sentences was each like a stab in Yelan's heart.  
  
"I am banished."  
  
The Eldest of the four sisters dropped her tea cup, smashing the delicate china upon the floor.  
  
"I am stripped of my title."  
  
The other three froze in mid-sip and two dropped their cups as well, neither one broke.  
  
"I must pass a test," he finished.  
  
"What kind of test?" Yelan asked.  
  
"A curse," was all Syaoron supplied as an answer, "A simple transformation curse."  
  
He sat and began to explain his chance for redemption to his family. 


	2. Sakura meets Syaoron

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hours before, in the Kinomoto Clan's home…  
  
A young girl of sixteen sleeps peacefully in her room. Dreaming dreams of a mysterious young man with caramel brown eyes, who haunts her every dream. Suddenly her only, and elder, brother Touya disturbs her, breaking her current dream.  
  
"Wake up kaijuu!"  
  
Nineteen year old Touya Kinomoto, son of the Kinomoto Clan's leader, pulled his head back out his little sister's bedroom door in time to avoid being hit with a pillow. His younger, and only, sister hated to be awoken, but she hated being called a monster even worse.  
  
Touya stuck his head in. "You missed, kaijuu."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura Kinomoto yelled, half asleep.  
  
Touya risked putting his head back inside the room.  
  
"At least I got you up, kaijuu!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes before…  
  
'The nerve of him sometimes!' Sakura thought as she was rudely awoken and threw a pillow in her brother's general direction.  
  
She heard a satisfactory thump of the pillow hitting something. Then she heard her door open and almost felt her brother grin.  
  
"You missed Kaijuu."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled angrily before she leapt out of her bed.  
  
"At least I got you up, Kaijuu!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time…  
  
Sakura turned to her brother and moaned.  
  
"Ugh! You are so impossible!" Sakura yelled at her elder brother, "I'm going to take a shower and then go for a ride on White Lightning."  
  
"What about breakfast kaijuu?"  
  
Sakura glared at her brother and ignored the name.  
  
"I'll take a rain check."  
  
After her shower and change, Sakura climbed up on her mare, White Lightning, and rode out toward the edge of the town that served as the clan's home base. A while out there she smelled blood; the air was heavy with it like a recent bloodbath had taken place. Her horse shied and reared at the smell, but Sakura fought her with experience and calmed her down.  
  
Sakura dismounted and led her horse through the brush. Then they came up on a mysterious young man lying, bleeding to death, on the ground. Sakura raced over to him and found him, barely alive, with a bloody dagger lying nearby an even bloodier hand.  
  
"Hold on! I'll get you some help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while earlier…  
  
Syaoron's hour came and went swiftly as he talked to his family. He was soon transported to the Kinomoto Clan's lands. Syaoron reached into his robes slowly and somewhat reluctantly. He pulled out a dagger, stabbed himself as he had been told to do, and laid there to bleed, knowing no one would come for him. As he laid there, he slowly felt his life seeping away, then he heard hoof beats and the sound of a young woman talking to him, telling him to hold on and she'd get him help, before sweet darkness overtook him…  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time…  
  
Sakura stared in disbelief at the young boy.  
  
'He has an aura and a green one at that!' she mentally yelled, 'Only people with magic, usually strong magic, have auras!'  
  
She shook her head and then hauled the unconscious young boy onto her horse. She climbed on behind him and held him on as she urged White Lightning into a desperate run. When she saw her home's roof come into sight she let out a small breath of relief. She created quite a stir, riding up to the town with her, the young man, and her horse covered in blood.  
  
Once she convinced the healers she was fine and that it was the young boy, she asked them to take care of him. Then, without even changing clothes, she went to give her no-so-white-anymore horse a bath. She was halfway done when her best friend, Tomoyo, and her brother came up on her. Her brother whirled her around and she watched her friend go pale.  
  
"Sa-Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed, "You're-you're-"  
  
"Covered in blood?" Sakura supplied.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What happened to you!?" Touya all but screamed at her.  
  
"I found a young boy badly injured in the woods-Yes?" Sakura interrupted herself and turned to the messenger that had tapped her shoulder.  
  
The messenger whispered something into her ear. Sakura nodded her understanding and turned back to her friend and her elder brother.  
  
"Excuse me," Sakura requested, did not wait for an answer, and followed the young woman. 


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Syaoron opened his eyes, slowly, and breathed in. He winced as he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Just what had happened to him? Suddenly the memory of the day rung clear in his mind. Damn Elders and their test Syaoron thought. Slowly his eyes focused and he saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring into his own. The emeralds blinked a couple times before their owner backed up.  
  
"Awake are we?" came a musical, female voice to his ears.  
  
"Where are we? Who are you?" Syaoron suddenly blabbed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stared at the young boy as she truly saw him for the first time. Messy brown hair created a halo around his face, which was handsome. His eyes, oh those eyes, they were the color of caramel. Sakura had to sit down due to the fact her knees were currently being traitors. He was the boy from her dreams, he had to be, she just knew it.  
  
"This is the Kinomoto Clan's home base," she answered and then began to ask questions of her own, "Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here?"  
  
Syaoron noticed her stained clothes.  
  
'She's covered in my blood! Better think something up quick, Syaoron!'   
  
Syaoron thought to himself and saw the young woman throw a confused look at him, 'Hurry up already!'  
  
"I'm-I'm-I don't remember," he lied.  
  
"You don't remember?" the girl repeated, "Not even your name?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Great," she moaned, "What do I call you?"  
  
"All I remember is Li. Is that my name?" Syaoron asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
Syoaron's eyes widened as he saw her aura.  
  
'Only people with magic have an aura. Hers is warm and soothing, also it's pink.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All I remember is Li. Is that my name?"  
  
Sakura shook her head in sympathy.  
  
'He thinks his name is Li?! The name of the Kinomoto Clan's sworn enemy?! What if he is a Li?! What if Touya finds out!? He would try to kill him-ugh-banish those thoughts Sakura!'  
  
"Li huh?"  
  
"I guess it's my name. I kind of remember being called that."  
  
"Li it is then," Sakura replied, "I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Syaoron mentally froze at her name.  
  
"Kinomoto? Are you the Leader of this Clan?"  
  
Sakura good-naturally laughed at his question.  
  
"No, I'm not the Leader," she replied when she had calmed, "Father is and then my older brother Touya will be Leader when Father is no longer able."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's father accepted Li with open arms, but Touya didn't. Li was considered one of the family, so he was free to wander the halls. The only time Touya seemed to like him was when the two were training partners. Touya and Sakura's best friends, Yukito and Tomoyo, also trusted Li. They tried to convince Touya that Li was a good guy, but they had no such luck.  
  
Within months, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li were good friends; in fact Syaoron and Sakura were in love. Syaoron hid his curse from them, every night, but only locked his doors on full moons. Sometimes they were spend the night in each other's company. That night, Sakura walked into his room before she went to bed.  
  
She asked him to talk to her about why he was never out at night. Syaoron told her that he kind of remembered something horrible happening in the night. It was the half-truth since his father had been killed during the middle of the night. The two talked for a while and it was mostly a one sided conversation.  
  
When Sakura finally disappeared Syaoron was grateful she had left, as he didn't want her to see his cursed form. But the conversation had taken too long and Syaoron did not have time to remove his clothes as the sun sank, as he usually did. Slowly the moon rose to full view of his window and the painful conversion began. Once it was done, Syaoron resembled a large, gray wolf with the remains of human clothes on.  
  
'Damn those Elders! When they told me of this, they didn't say it would be this painful!' he thought to himself, as he did every night, ran onto the balcony, and jumped off.  
  
Syaoron headed for the forest, hoping to get lost for a while. Hours later, deep in the woods, he heard the scream of a terrified horse. Syaoron crashed through the underbrush and came upon a familiar, huge, white horse, fighting off a pack of wolves. At the sight of Syaoron, the horse bolted, leaving him alone with the wolves, or so Syaoron thought.  
  
When the horse bolted, he saw a form lying, unmoving, not too far away. His blood boiled as he recognized the young woman lying there, helpless. He let out a snarl of rage and set himself upon the nearest wolf and the rest of the pack. Some time later, with a terrified yelp, the eight wolves took off.  
  
Now alone with the figure, Syaoron walked over to her. Syaoron froze as he sensed the familiar pink aura and his fear was confirmed. He had sensed, before the fight, that it was Sakura who was lying there, bleeding, and unconscious. Knowing that he could do little else, Syaoron laid down next to her, trying to keep Sakura warm until someone found her or the sun rose and he could help.  
  
'I wish you could understand my problem Sakura.'  
  
*She can.*  
  
Syaoron's head shot up. 'Who's there?!'  
  
*I'm your guide Little Wolf.*  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
*I'm no one of importance. The Cherry Blossom is very badly injured and unconscious. She will awaken at dawn, until then, she might freeze to death if you leave her.*  
  
'I won't, but she'll see my curse.'  
  
*That is of great importance to you. I can't tell you how, but she is the key to breaking your curse. I must take my leave before the Elders notice me.*  
  
'Wait!'  
  
*Yes?*  
  
'Please at least tell me how Sakura can understand me.'  
  
The figure spoke for some time.  
  
*Lastly, her magic. She is the Card Mistress. Her Guardians should be not too far away from her,* the voice stated, *Look the sun is rising. We've been talking for hours. I shall leave you now young one. Take care of the Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf.*  
  
Syaoron knew the female voice was really gone. Suddenly Syaoron felt the transformation begin. He clenched his teeth shut to keep from screaming. When it was over, he was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He was clothed only in his ripped pants. Syaoron had a number of cuts, bites and scratches, but none were serious.  
  
Syaoron suddenly noticed that Sakura's side was bleeding. Four deep gouges were in her side, most likely the result of one of the wolves' claws. Blushing badly, Syaoron pressed his hands against the wounds. Almost as soon as he pressed against the wound, Sakura awoke with a gasp.  
  
Her emerald eyes were wide with fear. Then they focused on his concerned, amber ones. A look of recognition flashed across her emerald eyes, along with a pain. He smiled at her softly, helplessly, and she softly smiled back.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, letting his relief guide his voice, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," she replied, "So tired. I feel so weak and so drained."  
  
"Don't close your eyes," he instructed her softly, "You're weak from blood loss. I'm going to carry you back now. Your horse ran off at the sight of me and the wild pack."  
  
"I dreamed you were a wolf."  
  
"It's not a dream, it's a curse. I turn into a wolf at night an back into human form by day. I saved you from a pack of real wolves. When your horse ran away in fright, I stayed and kept you warm until the sun rose. I don't know how, but you're the key to breaking my curse."  
  
"But how?" Sakura replied weakly.  
  
"I don't know myself."  
  
Syaoron gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest.  
  
"Which way was it again?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"South," Sakura weakly supplied.  
  
Syaoron took off south and walked as quickly as he could without hurting her further. Sakura was surprised that someone so strong could be so gentle. She blushed as she realized that a half-dressed young man was carrying her, but for some reason it felt so right. Sakura smiled softly and snuggled closer to Syaoron's chest. Syaoron looked down at her, blushing, and smiled, something he couldn't remember ever doing before.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" he heard and realized they were multiple voices calling out for her.  
  
'Must be a search party,' Syaoron thought and headed in that direction. 


End file.
